Thanks Montana
by messersmontana
Summary: Danny is feeling guilty about Ruben's death, can Lindsay help him?


Title: Thanks Montana

Author: messersmontana

Rating: teen

Spoilers: Season 2 through 4. Episode tag for 4X13.

Summary: Danny's still feeling guilty about Ruben's death.

Pairings: Danny & Lindsay

CSI show: New York baby

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot of the story. If I owned the characters, I'd make sure that there was more scenes with Danny & Lindsay

Feedback: I'd love feedback.

Lindsay awoke to a strange noise. She got out of bed and moved into the living room. She heard the noise again, and it was coming from the hallway in front of her apartment door.

Opening the door, she saw Danny sitting on the floor in the hallway. He hadn't seen her yet as he once again hit his head against the wall and she could see tears rolling down his face. That was the noise that woke her up.

She bent down and touched his arm. "Danny, are you okay?" She asked him, waiting to see if he would brush her off or not.

Not opening his eyes, he shook his head. "I'm not sure if I'll ever be okay again, Lindsay," he said as he sighed. "I got Ruben killed and I just took Ricki to the station for stealing my gun and almost killing Ollie Barnes. I've destroyed that family." He sobbed.

Lindsay sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him. "Danny, you didn't get Ruben killed. You did your job like you're supposed to do. And as for Ricki, you didn't force her to steal your gun. She did that all on her own. You're not at fault for anything but being who you are. That's why you're so good at your job. That's why you catch the bad guys." She tried to console him.

He opened his red eyes and turned to look at her. "You don't understand, Lindsay. I was responsible for him. I should have taken him home and left the case for the first cop on the scene. I should have made sure that Ruben was okay. He just had his bike blessed, how could this have happened?" He asked.

Lindsay pulled him to her and cradled his head against her chest. "I don't know Danny, but I want you to listen to me. The last time that you saw Ruben, he looked fine. You didn't know that he'd been shot."

"But if I'd stayed with him, then I'd have known that he'd been shot and could have gotten him to the E.R. Ruben would still be here if I'd put him before my job." Danny sobbed.

Lindsay rocked him back and forth. "But that's not who you are, Danny and we both know it." She said as she kissed his head.

"I wish it was me, Lindsay. Then Ruben would still be here and Ricki would be at home watching him sleep, instead of sitting in a cell right now," He said as he pulled back to look at her. "And you'd be asleep in your bed instead of sitting out here in your nightshirt, in the hall with me."

"Don't say that Danny, you don't really wish you were like that," She touched his cheek to hold his stare. "Besides, I'd rather be sitting here dressed like this with you, than alone in my bed. In fact, why don't we take this inside before I get sick or the neighbors start to complain." She told him as she stood and pulled him up with her.

He stood, but didn't move to go inside with her. "You really don't want me to spend the night, Lindsay. I'm not the best company right now." He told her.

Lindsay grabbed his hand and pulled him. "I'm not taking no for an answer Danny. You're staying the night and that's settled. You don't need to alone right now and your toothbrush is already here." She told him as dragged him through the door.

He moved into the apartment with her. "I don't deserve you, Lindsay. You're too good for me. But I'll tell you something, I'm glad that you're in my life." He said as he pulled her into his arms and held onto her tight. She was such a remarkable woman and he was a lucky man.

"Well maybe I am too good for you, but you are who I want to be with. So, Detective Messer, you are stuck with me. Now, let's go and get some sleep, I have an early shift tomorrow and I covered for you today so we're behind." She replied, dragging him to the bedroom.

"Thank you, Montana." He said as he stopped her, turning her to look at him.

She hugged him. "Always, Danny, always. We may not fix things tonight, but I'll always be here for you." She told him as they entered her bedroom and fell asleep in each others arms.

Danny would be okay, it might take a while, but Lindsay would help him get through it. He'd always try to help Ricki, but he'd be okay because of his Montana.

The End


End file.
